First Comes Baby?
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: First, comes love, then comes marriage...a rhyme we used to say as children but secretly longed for, what happens when life gives that list all out of order. You guys know I'm awful with summaries, check out my latest fic. Rated M Chapter 5 is up!
1. Cheers to the Weekend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical in any way shape or form. Neither do I own Saweetie's "ICY GRL" or Beyonce's "Dance 4 You"**

 _ **Bold Italics- Gabriella's thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Cheers to the Weekend

" _Now calling students who ride the Pink, Yellow, and White Bus. Pink, Yellow, and White Bus."_

"Bye Ms. Montez!" The last group of children yelled as they ran out of the classroom.

"Bye guys, have a great weekend." Gabriella slumped in her chair, she's so happy today is Friday. It's been a long week and now it's time to relax, she has her lesson plans all done, her homework from this past week has been graded, she graded her spelling and math tests. She has the whole weekend to herself.

"Hey, Montez?" Gabriella looked and saw a few teachers standing in her doorway

"Coming to Happy Hour with us?"

"Not today, I'm going out with my roommates."

"Alright, see you Monday."

" _Teachers, it is now 3:35 all students have left the premises, you are free to go home. Have a great weekend, see you Monday."_

* * *

 _Can't stop, won't stop, get guap  
_ _Ten white toes in those Torey flipflops  
_ _Manicures and pedicures I'm almost tip top  
_ _When they say I'm not hot all these lies need to stop  
_ _Cause I'm icy, wifey, haters wanna fight me_

Gabriella sang along to the song as she added the finishing touches to her make-up. She was going out to the club with her two best friends, Sharpay and Taylor. The three meet in high school and they couldn't stand each other, apparently, it was all over some boy that was trying to date all three of them. They eventually got to the bottom of it and they've been friends ever since and now their roommates along with Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan.

"Gabi, are you ready yet?" Sharpay asked loudly from downstairs. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sprayed her face with finished spray.

"I'm coming Shar, get the thong out of your ass," Gabriella said as she putting away her make-up. Gabriella left the bathroom before examining herself in the mirror. Gabriella walked down the stairs and saw that Taylor and Sharpay were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Finally, she graces us with her presence." Sharpay teased

"Shut up, it takes time to get this face snatched." Gabriella boasted

"Alright, who's going to be the designated driver tonight?" Sharpay asked, "I was the driver last Friday."

"I did it the week before," Gabriella said, Sharpay and Gabriella both looked at Taylor, who sighed annoyingly

"Fine, I'll be the driver," Taylor said walking toward the door and taking her keys out of her clutch.

"Thank you so much for volunteering Tay," Sharpay said as she and Gabriella walked to toward the door. Taylor just rolled her eyes as she opened the door, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor walked out of the house, Taylor closed and locked the door. Then they made their way to Taylor's car and got in then were on their way to the club.

* * *

Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella had decided to go to this club called Ibiza. The three walked up to the club and saw a long line that was wrapped around the building.

"You gotta be kidding me? That line is too long." Sharpay whined

"We're never gonna get in before 10," Taylor said, every Friday night there's a special ladies get in free before ten.

"Don't worry, I'll get us in," Gabriella smirked as they all walked to the front of the line. Gabriella approached the bouncer.

"Hey, Dustin!" Gabriella said as she hugged the huge 6' foot tall man.

"Hey Gabi, haven't seen you in a while how you doin'?" Dustin asked as they pulled away from the hug.

"I'm great, can you let me and my girls in?" Gabriella asked smiling

"Sure anything for a friend," Dustin said moving the rope out of the way, so that Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella could get in.

"Oh and Gabi, tell them that you're VIP and say Dustin put you on the list."

"Thanks, Dustin!" Gabriella called out before entering the club. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay made their way to the VIP section and sat down in their area.

"OMG Gabi, this is amazing I've never been to VIP before," Taylor said the girls drank and danced the night away except for Taylor. Sharpay and Gabriella were a little bit tipsy they were taking a break from the dance floor when all of a sudden a waitress approached them with two bottles of champagne with sparklers sticking out of them.

"Um excuse me but we didn't order these," Gabriella said to the waitress.

"Oh, it was from those gentlemen over there," Gabriella smirked, and looked up and saw that a man with blue eyes and smirking at her he winked.

"Thank you, you can put them there." Gabriella waved them over and the mystery man and his two friends made their way to Gabriella's table.

"So, I take it you want to thank us for our gifts." The man with the blue eyes said Gabriella, noticed that up close his eyes looked even bluer, like the ocean.

"Yeah, so what's your name?" Gabriella asked

"My name's Troy, and these are my friends Jason and Zeke," Troy said introducing his friends.

"What are you name's?" Jason asked

"Well, my name's Taylor."

"Sharpay." She said flirtatiously, mainly at Zeke

"Sorry I don't give my name out to strangers," Gabriella smirked at Troy.

"Do you want to dance, stranger?" Troy asked Gabriella

"Sure." Gabriella stood up and Troy lead her to the dance floor

Once they were out on the dance floor they started dancing together.

 _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby let me put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody_

 _'Cause it's 'bout to go down!  
_

"Dance For You" by Beyonce was playing and Gabriella was swaying her hips to the music grinding against Troy. Gabriella was surprised at herself. She barely knew this guy and here was dancing with him. She usually doesn't do this but something about this man behind made her want to spend as much with him as she possibly could.

 _That's why I'm backing this thing back  
Pop-popping this thing back  
Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back  
This is for the time you gave me flowers  
For the world that is ours  
For the mula, for the power of love  
And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  
A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what  
Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show  
Daddy, you know what's up!_

Gabriella felt Troy put his hands on her hips to control her movements. Which only made her grind harder against him. Gabriella could feel him breathing on her neck, she could also feel **him**. Gabriella didn't know what got into her, maybe it was the alcohol but she felt amazing.

Three hours later, Troy had Gabriella pinned against the front door of his apartment and was kissing her passionately, they were both moaning. Troy pulled away from the kiss and began looking for his keys. A sly smile then formed on Gabriella's face as she lowered her hands. She then lightly grazed him through his pants which caused him to moan.

"If you're gonna do that we're never going to make it inside," Gabriella smirked when Troy found his keys. Troy then unlocked the door. Before Gabriella could say anything Troy has picked her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around Troy's waist and he started kissing her again. Troy entered his apartment and kicked the door shut with his foot. They stumbled their way through the apartment and they finally made it to his room. He laid her down on the bed and got on his knees in front of her. He reached for her panties and before he could grab them, she grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a raised eyebrow

"Rip my panties and I'll cut your dick off." Troy rolled his eyes and teasingly slid her panties down until they were off. Gabriella's eyes rolled to the back of her head when he started to lick her clit. She thrust her hips but troy firmly grabbed her hip and looked up at her.

"If you move, I stop." Gabriella nodded her, her throat to dry to say anything. She practically screamed when he started to suck on her clit, her hands went to his head and started to pull on his hair.

"I'm, I'm close," Just as she was about to reach her climax, Troy stopped. He crawled up her body and they shared a rough kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. They both started to undress each other when they finally pulled away to breathe, their clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Condom?" Troy nodded his head and reached over to his nightstand when he pulled out the condom, Gabriella grabbed it.

"Let me," Gabriella smirked

* * *

Gabriella slowly woke up with the most painful headache. She looked over and saw that guy from the club was still sleep. She inwardly groaned, she usually leaves before the sun comes out when she has one night stands.

 _ **Oh shit, what was his name? Damn, it was it, Trevor, no it was Tyler. Fuck, what was his name oh Troy?**_

Gabriella got up and searched the room for her clothes. Once Gabriella found all of her items she put them back on. Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that it was a little bit before eight. As soon as Gabriella started to leave the room Troy started to stir and he woke up.

"Hey," Troy said groggily

"Hey, so I'm going to get going. Don't worry about driving me back I can Uber."

"No, no I'll get up and take you back. Oh fuck I have the worst hangover." Troy said while holding his head before walking into his adjoining bathroom.

"I'll be out in five minutes." Gabriella sighed she really wanted to go home she's not good with the "morning after" thing. She usually has sex with a guy and leaves that same night. Gabriella walked out into the living room and she was about to call an Uber, she really didn't want Troy to take her home, one, she barely knows the guy and two, she doesn't want a stranger to know where she lives.

"Good morning!" A voice boomed and Gabriella jumped with so much fear that she dropped her phone. She looked around and saw a curly haired African American man sitting on the couch eating cereal out of a mixing bowl.

"Friend of Troy's?" Gabriella simply nodded her head

"I'm Chad, Troy's roommate."

"Hi." Before Chad could respond Troy emerged from his room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Gabriella quickly left the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her, Troy narrowed his eyes at Chad

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Chad laughed "hey Hoops, I didn't know you talked so much during sex." Troy flipped him off before leaving which made Chad laugh.

The car ride to Gabriella's townhouse was a very quiet and awkward one. They didn't know what to say to each other. What can you say, they barely the other person?

Troy parked in front of Gabriella's townhouse.

"So, thanks for uh last night," Troy said while scratching his neck

"What are you saying thank you for? All we did was have sex." Gabriella said

"Yeah, I know I just didn't know what else to say. Can I have your number maybe we can hook up sometime."

"Do you have a pen?" Troy handed Gabriella a pen, then Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand wrote down her number on the palm of his hand. Gabriella then opened the car door and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks, can I at least know your name?"

"Gabi." Gabriella then closed the door and walked up the walkway she took her keys out of her clutch and opened the door. She walked inside and turned to close the door and saw that Troy's had just driven off. Gabriella closed the door and tried to go back upstairs to get some more sleep.

"Welcome back sleepy head!" Taylor yelled from the kitchen.

"Fuck Taylor, can you not be so fucking loud? I have a fucking hangover! Shit!" Gabriella said before storming up the steps

"Should've thought about that before you got drunk!" Taylor heard Gabriella's door slam shut before laughing.

"Gabi." Someone whispered in a singsongy voice. Gabriella groaned

"Gabi, wake up its almost noon."

"Go away," Gabriella mumbled from under her blankets.

"Gabi, I have Starbucks, your favorite." The person said sitting on the bed.

"Skinny Carmel Macchiato," Gabriella asked sitting up in her bed.

"Yep." The person handed her the coffee and Gabriella took it gratefully and took a long sip.

"Thank you so much, Ryan." Gabriella Ryan was Sharpay's twin brother and Gabriella's best guy friend. Ryan was her go-to guy when it came to guys throughout high school and college.

"Where were you last night?" Gabriella questioned

"I was out on a date," Ryan said dejectedly

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"I don't know, I don't think we meshed you know?" Gabriella hummed as she continued to sip her coffee.

"A little birdie told me that someone just came in four hours ago." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Give me details!"

"I met this guy at the club last night we had sex and that's it."

"You know when someone says details they want to know everything that happens," Ryan said

"What? You want me to tell how big his dick was?"

"Oh god please no!" Ryan said

"Are you sure because it was pretty big," Gabriella said loudly as Ryan covered his ears.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening. La La La La La La." Ryan said

"It was like abnormally huge, almost like it was like it was coming at me…"

"I get the picture Gabi, damn." Ryan interrupted

"I mean I'm not one to run away from dick, but his dick was just huge like this wide Ryan." Gabriella made a gesture with her hands

"Gabriella! Stop! Please!"

"I didn't think so, what I just told you is all you need to know."

"Did you make him wear a condom?"

"Yes," Gabriella replied simply before Ryan could say anything Gabriella saw a tall African American man walking down the hall.

"Woah! Woah! Who the fuck are you?!" Gabriella asked loudly, then Gabriella saw Sharpay who looked like she had just gotten up.

"Oh, hey Gabi, this is, Zeke, Troy's friend he was just leaving. Oh and Zeke that's my brother Ryan. Alright time to go." Sharpay said dragging Zeke down the steps. Ryan and Gabriella started laughing

"She wasn't the only one who got some last night."


	2. Denial

Chapter 2: Denial

* * *

It had been almost two months since that night at the club. Gabriella never answered Troy's call; she'll have sex with a guy and be done with him. She's not into the calling and texting thing. Gabriella shook her head annoyingly as Troy was calling her, again. She ignored the call and sent him a quick text.

 _I'm at work._

"Ms. Montez, Ms. Montez!" Gabriella looked up and saw one of her students and her mom approaching her. Gabriella taught fourth grade at East Elementary, this is her fourth-year teaching and she loves it. She did her field placement for third grade in her senior year and before she graduated, the principal offered her full-time job as a fourth-grade teacher.

"Hey Aria, Mrs. Layne, is everything okay?"

"My Mommy says she wants to talk to you." Tiffany playfully rolled her eyes

"I didn't mean today, but Aria was so persistent, baby why don't you go get your brother from his class."

"Yes, ma'am." Aria dashed off to get her little brother

"Is everything okay Mrs. Layne? Aria's not struggling in any of her subjects, she's actually the top student in my class."

"Oh, I'm not here to discuss Aria." Gabriella frowned slightly

"Oh, then what's up?"

"Ms. Montez, I have a twin brother, who just happens to be single." Gabriella let her head fall back dramatically before looking back at Tiffany. "I think you guys would make a great couple. He teaches like you, he's over at East High." Tiffany beamed

"Mrs. Layne, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm okay. I honestly enjoy being single."

"Ms. Montez, just one coffee date. Then after that, I'll leave you alone I promise." Gabriella thought about it for a while and before she could answer Aria came racing into the classroom with her little brother, Bryce, not too far behind.

"HA! I beat you!" Aria teased

"Not fair, you cheated, Mommy, Aria cheated!"

"First of all, both of you guys know you shouldn't even be running in the school, yes?"

"Yes." Both children mumbled

"Come on let's go home. Ms. Montez, you'll at least consider it?"

"I'll consider it, have a good evening. Bye Aria, bye Bryce."

"Bye Ms. Montez!" Aria and Logan followed Tiffany out of the room. As soon as they turned the corner Gabriella emptied her lunch into her trash can. Once she was done saw looked up and saw her TA, Danny Russ. Danny was a college senior assigned to Gabriella's class at the beginning of the school year. As soon as he stepped foot in the building, he was making all of the female and some of the male teachers' head turn. All of the young girls have a crush on him, especially the students in Gabriella class. Gabriella even caught herself looking at him a few times.

"Hey Gabriella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think it was something I ate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella felt nauseous again and didn't want to get sick in front of her co-worker again.

"Uh, Danny you should head on home."

"Um, we have that meeting in a few."

"What?" Gabriella looked at Danny with confusion on her face

"The staff meeting Principal Spriggs announced yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I forgot all about it, these kids, make me forget everything." Gabriella forced a smile, hoping that Danny wouldn't pick up on it.

* * *

The one thing Gabriella hates more than anything in the world is a pointless staff meeting, especially a staff meeting that could've been an email. Gabriella was packing away her things when she got a text from Sharpay.

 _Can you pick up some tampons, thanks._

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat, she can't remember the last time she had her period. Actually, now that she thinks of it, she was about a month late and she gets her monthly visits like clockwork. She pushed the thought out of her mind and as she lives the school.

Gabriella stood in the aisle gazing upon the different brands. She nervously bites her lip as she reaches out to grab one, she stops herself. What if she takes a test and it comes out positive, her whole life would change, but what if it's negative and everything stays the same? She could always wait until her next check up on Friday. Gabriella couldn't risk it she'd rather know for sure than wait four days. She hastily grabbed a random one and then went to check out. When she reached the register, she felt someone staring at her. She looked behind her and saw an older woman frowning at the pregnancy test on the conveyor belt. Gabriella rolled her eyes and she greeted the cashier.

"You should throw in some condoms while you're at it." The woman mumbled loud enough for Gabriella to hear. Gabriella finished her transition before turning her attention to the woman,

"Maybe you should throw in some Depends you geriatric bitch." The woman looked her speechless and Gabriella smirked before storming off.

Gabriella pulled into the driveway, she made sure that she put the pregnancy test in her purse. She sighed heavily, she never thought she would be in this position, she always used protection when she had sex with someone. She got out of the car, when she opened the door she hoped that everyone would be in their rooms but she was met with Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Troy's roommate, she couldn't remember his name she only recognized him his hair.

"Oh hey Gabi, you remember Zeke right." Gabriella simply smiled softly, she threw the bag in Sharpay's direction and headed straight for her room, ignoring the confused looks of her friends. Gabriella closed her bedroom door behind and walked to her adjoining bathroom. She took the pregnancy test out and read the directions to herself. She took the test out of the box and let out a breath. She sat down on the toilet and waited until she felt the need to release herself. She peed on the stick and placed the covering on it. She did the same thing with the other two, that came in the box. The directions said she had to wait three minutes.

She was tired after the day she had, she decided to lie down while she was waiting for the results.

"Gabi? Can I borrow some toothpaste? Gabi, are you sleeping?" Ryan whispered through the door, he opened the door slightly so that only his head poked in. he saw her sleeping and smiled softly, he tipped toed into the room and went to the bathroom. He searched for the toothpaste, just as he was about to leave he spotted the pregnancy tests on the counter. He looked between Gabriella and the tests in confusion. She started to stir and Ryan quickly grabbed the toothpaste and ran out of the room remembering to gently shut the door behind him. Gabriella groaned as she sat up, she searched the room. She looked at her clock and saw that it had been way more than three minutes. She got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom, she grabbed the pregnancy test box.

"Two lines for pregnant and one line for not pregnant." Gabriela read aloud, she grabbed the first one and sure enough, there were two lines. She let out a shaky breath and she ran her hands through her hair. She picked up the next pregnancy test, and there were two more lines. She reached over for third and final test and she sank down to her knees when she saw the two lines. She held back tears as she came to terms with the fact that she's pregnant, she's going to be someone's mother in nine short months. Her life is going to change, whether for the worse or for the good is up to her. There was a knock at the door and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Just a minute." Gabriella examined herself in the mirror before going to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Ryan standing before her with her tube of toothpaste.

"Uh, I came by to get your toothpaste, since we used the same kind. You were sleeping so I just grabbed it." Ryan said nervously.

"Uh, thanks." Gabriella took the toothpaste from Ryan and was confused as to why he was still standing there fidgeting. "So, goodnight?" Gabriella went to close the door but Ryan's foot stopped her.

"What Ryan, I'm really tired," Gabriella whined

"I saw the pregnancy tests." Gabriella opened the door wider and pulled Ryan into her room by his shirt.

"You went through my things?" She said accusingly

"No, it was on the counter and I saw them." They stood in an awkward silence before Gabriella stared him down.

"Did you see the…"

"Yeah," Ryan said sheepishly, Gabriella just looked at him, a part of her mad at him for peeping at her things and the other part was mad at herself for not hiding her tests. Someone was bound to see it if they came in her room. She knew it wasn't his fault but she didn't know if it was the hormones or her tiredness and irritability that made her even more upset.

"Why were you looking?!"

"I was trying to find the fucking toothpaste, and I happened to see it! I didn't think it was a crime!"

"You were snooping in my bathroom; you were violating my privacy."

"Maybe you should've bought a fucking condom and then you wouldn't have to take three pregnancy tests." As soon as the words came out of Ryan's mouth he regretted it. "I didn't mean to say that Gabi."

"Fuck you."

"Gabi, I'm sorry." Ryan pleaded as Gabriella gently pushed him out of her room and slammed the door in his face. He sighed heavily and then walked back to his room .

* * *

The next morning Gabriella felt absolutely horrible and decided to call out sick. On top of nausea, she was so conflicted about what to do with this baby. She has to tell her boss, her parents, the father, and her roommates. Where would she stay? There's only one spare bedroom and what if she has multiples? She doubts that her roommates would want to listen to a baby let alone two babies cry all night long. Her phone started to ring and she blindly reached for it. She groaned in irritation. Troy was calling her again, she whined as she ignored the call again. She didn't feel like talking and definitely not to him, she's not ready to face him yet and tell him that he's going to be a Dad.

There were a few gentle knocks on the door, pulling Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"Come in," Taylor opened the door with a bowl of soup and ginger ale. Gabriella was actually grateful Taylor had this whole week off. She had worked for three whole weeks at the hospital as a surgical intern and she has her first break.

"I figured I make you something to eat since I'm home."

"Why thank you Dr. McKessie." Taylor playfully rolled her eyes

"I'm not a doctor yet, just an intern. I can't do any surgeries by myself, I can barely remember how to get around the hospital."

"You're still a doctor to me." Taylor sat on the bed and placed the tray in front of Gabriella.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I still can't really hold anything down. I don't know what's wrong with me," Lie. "I was fine yesterday." Lie "It's probably some stomach bug." Another lie.

"Gabriella," Taylor said seriously "I heard your conversation with Ryan yesterday." Gabriella sighed

"Does everybody sneak around like fucking ninjas? Damn."

"First of all, you were guys were pretty loud, I heard you when I was coming up the stairs." Gabriella folded her arms, still not convinced.

"Did Ryan tell you what he saw?"

"No, I wanted to ask you myself. Gabriella, are you pregnant?"

"I mean the tests were positive but it could be a false positive." Gabriella didn't know if she was trying to convince Taylor or herself.

"How many did you take?"

"Three, but I want to go to my doctor before I speak anything into existence." Taylor wanted to tell her that the tests were probably right but she could see it in her eyes that she was absolutely terrified. So she decided against it.

"I can make you an appointment for later on today. Just so you can be sure." Gabriella nodded her head anxiously and out of nowhere, she started to cry.

"Can you come with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, honey we're gonna get through this together. No matter what the results are. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella sat in the examination room waiting for the doctor. The whole car ride here, Gabriella felt so anxious. Deep down, she knew that she was pregnant, her periods were never late and she was rarely sick, even growing up. Gabriella started at the white halls of the room, she never liked hospitals. They just gave her a sick feeling, she doesn't know how Gabriella does it. The door opened to reveal a short African American female. She had a stern face but there was still some kindness in there.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting, we've been backed up in the lab—Dr. McKessie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my friend, for support. Gabriella, this is my resident, Dr. Stewart." Dr. Stewart smiled softly

"Hi, Ms. Montez, I am told you are here for a sonogram?"

"Yes," Gabriella whispered. Dr. Stewart and Taylor exchanged a look before Dr. Stewart continued the appointment.

"When was your last period, Ms. Montez?"

"It was October 5th." Dr. Stewart typed her answer in the computer

"And today is November 1st, alright, and have you taken an at home pregnancy test?"

"Yes, I took three and they were all positive."

"Alrighty, so when you first came in this morning. We took some blood, we find that the blood test is more precise than the urine tests. When we reviewed the test results and it showed that your hCG levels were elevated. Elevated hCG levels, typically mean that you are pregnant. I'll still do a sonogram so that you can see for yourself. Okay, I need to lie back and roll up your shirt please." Dr. Stewart started to prepare the sonogram and once she was ready she turned back to Gabriella.

"Alright, this is going to be cold." Dr. Stewart squeezed the jelly onto Gabriella's abdomen, she turned on the monitor and she started to move the wand around Gabriella's stomach.

"Alright, Ms. Montez here we go. There's the cervix, and the uterus and you see that dark sector that's the amniotic sac, and right there in the middle, is the embryo, and that flicker is the heartbeat. You are pregnant, about eight weeks. Your baby is the size of a kidney bean." Gabriella stared at the monitor in disbelief, she felt eyes start to tear up.

"I'm really pregnant like this is for real?" Gabriella asked

"Yes ma'am it is very real. Now, would like to know about your options?"

"Options?" Gabriella was still trying to digest that she was going to be a mother.

"Adoption or terminating the pregnancy," Gabriella looked up at Taylor who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, yeah sure." Gabriella wiped away some of the stray tears that were falling down her face.

"Alright, I'll have some brochures for you when you leave today. Make sure you get yourself some prenatal vitamins Ms. Monetz, it was nice meeting you. Dr. McKessie I will be seeing you bright and early next week."

* * *

Gabriella looked over the brochures for almost the twentieth time since she's been home. She had so much uncertainty going through her. This was a new feeling for Gabriella she was so sure about everything, where she went to college, her career, her future goals. Right now, she has no clue what to do. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone went off, she looked at the caller ID and it was Troy…again. She stared at the phone she really wanted to ignore the call but she has to tell him that she's pregnant. She answered the phone call,

"Hello?"

" _Hey Gabriella, I've been trying to reach you."_

"Yeah, I've been busy these days."

 _I'm actually surprised you answered, you've uh, been ignoring for a while. I figured you weren't interested—"_

"Can we meet up somewhere?" Gabriella said hurriedly, interrupting Troy

" _Uh…Yeah, sure where do you want to meet?"_

"How about that new Italian place at seven?"

" _Cool, I'll be there."_

"Ok. Bye."

" _Bye."_ Gabriella sighed

* * *

Gabriella stared out the window of the restaurant while she waited for Troy to arrive. She was very nervous about his reaction to her being pregnant. She's been ignoring the man for the past month and now she has to drop this gigantic truth bomb on him. She munched her fifth breadstick, she will say her appetite changed drastically, one moment she can't keep anything down, and the next she can't stop herself from eating. She was about to grab another one when she saw Troy walking toward her.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to babysit my niece and nephew." Gabriella just smiled softly in return.

"Well…"

"Good evening, my name is Leslie and I'll be your server today. Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Sangria please," Troy answered

"How about you ma'am? Would you like Sangria as well?"

"No, I'll take water."

"I'll be right back."

"So, like I said on the phone I'm actually kind of surprised you answered…" Troy kept rambling on and on. Gabriella couldn't hold it in anymore, if she kept it in any longer she was going to explode, she had to tell him. She opned her mouth to get his attention but that's when the waitress came back woth their drinks.

"Here you guys are, are you ready for me to take your order?" Gabriella smiled apologetically at her

"No, we're not."

"No problem, I'll be back in a few." Troy picked up his glass and took a few sips before turning his attention to Gabriella

"So, how was—"

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Happy Birthday

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Abuela

* * *

Troy practically choked on his wine. He started to cough violently which earned the glances from some of the other customers in the restaurant. He placed the glass down and calmed down before looking at Gabriella in shock.

"What?" Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance

"I said I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Alright, I'm not gonna say it again."

"How did this happen?" Troy said in hushed tones

"I'm a little shocked that you still need an explanation."

"I know how _it_ happened—" Leslie approached the table and Gabriella was starting to lose her patience.

"You guys ready—"

"No! We're not, come back later." Gabriella snapped, Leslie put her hands up in defense

"I'll come back later," Leslie turned to walk away "bitch." She mumbled under her breath. Gabriella heard her and frowned

"Oh really, see if this bitch leaves you a tip!" When she turned back to Troy he was still in shock from Gabriella's news.

"Troy!" Gabriella said loudly pulling him out of his daydream

"I thought I wore a condom." He muttered

"Well, looks like the condom broke."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm pretty sure it's us."

"No, I can't be a dad."

"You think I want to be a mom right now?" Gabriella yelled earning the attention of a few people

"The fuck you looking at?" Gabriella said loudly, causing the people to quickly turn back around.

"I see your maternal instincts kicked in, you're gonna be a great mom," Troy said sarcastically.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. I fuck every girl I meet in the club," Gabriella said

"I'm sorry but weren't you one of those girls?" Gabriella groaned angrily

"You are such a dick." Troy ignored Gabriella's insult and that's when it clicked for him

"How long have you known? Is that why you've been ignoring my calls?" He said accusingly

"What exactly are you trying to say about me?" Gabriella glared at the guy in front of her, she can't believe that she actually slept with him.

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Why you—"

"Excuse me Sir, Miss." Now it was the manager of the restaurant who approached their table. Gabriella could see an agitated Leslie standing behind him, "We are going to have to ask you two to leave. We're receiving a lot of complaints from the other customers and our staff." Troy and Gabriella both got up from their table and left.

"It's your fault we're getting kicked out," Gabriella said

"My fault? Did you not just drop the f-bomb?" Troy said as they walked outside.

"Whatever, I only wanted to tell you I was pregnant before I made my decision."

"Decision?"

"I don't know if I'm keeping the baby." Troy narrowed his eyes

"What about me? I don't get a say in this!"

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who has to carry a human being for nine months, miss work because I'm sick, miss work because of maternity leave before and after I have this baby, I have to turn my whole life upside down for this baby. So no, I don't know what I'm going to do with this baby yet."

"You're not getting an abortion!"

"That word never came out of my mouth and if I was it's my body I can do whatever I want!"

"You know what Gabriella, I don't even know what to say anymore, do whatever the hell you want. I'm out of here." Troy stormed and Gabriella lingered in the parking lot before getting in her car.

* * *

When she got home she flopped down on the sofa in exhaustion, that dinner or lack thereof with Troy was emotionally draining. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to give up this baby. She could never bring herself to put her child up for adoption or worse an abortion. She doesn't know why she said it, probably just to rile Troy up and get under his skin. She didn't mean anything that she said about not knowing what she was going to do. Gabriella heard footsteps coming down the steps and she sat up to see Ryan and Sharpay. Ryan avoided Gabriella's gaze which Sharpay noticed.

"What's going on with you two? It's been awkward in here." Sharpay said Gabriella, sighed

"Actually, can you guys sit down, I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong Gabi?"

"Nothing, terrible, well depending on how you look at it." Gabriella looked at Ryan apologetically

"Before you say anything, I want to say sorry to you Gabi. What I said was completely out of line." Gabriella smiled softly

"Ryan, I forgave you when it happened, it's okay and I want to say sorry for blowing up on you, I was upset and confused and I took it out on you."

"I forgave you when it happened." Ryan mimicked which made Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully

"OK, so I wanted to tell you guys, that I'm pregnant." Sharpay squealed excitedly and engulfed her best friend in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Sharpay let go of Gabriella who was full on crying right now.

"What's wrong honey? Are those tears of joy?" Sharpay asked happily

"No, I'm fucking terrified Shar! I don't know the first thing about being a mother." Ryan pulled Gabriella in for a hug

"It's gonna be okay, we got your back. Your baby is going to be the most kickass baby ever." Gabriella giggled

"See, feel better?"

"A little bit. Thanks, guys."

"Gabi, do your parents know yet?" Sharpay asked

"No, I want to tell them after my first trimester."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to be out of the clear before I tell anybody else." Gabriella sighed she looked at the time and she felt so fatigued. "Hey, I'm going to be to bed. I'm really tired."

"Okay, are you going to work tomorrow?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Probably not, I still don't feel 100% yet." Sharpay and Ryan nodded

"Okay, goodnight Gabi."

"Night guys."

* * *

The next day Gabriella found herself at a baby store browsing some clothes. She didn't want to buy anything since she wasn't sure what the gender yet. She picked up a pair of baby Michael Kors boots, she couldn't help but put it in her cart, she wasn't sure if she was having a girl but she couldn't pass up on the shies. They were absolutely adorable. Her shopping was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was her Mom, she exhaled before answering the phone call.

"Hey, Mom."

" _Hey Gabi, how are you, sweetie? Your cousin told me, you weren't at the studio last night."_

"Yeah, I have some stomach bug or something. I couldn't keep anything down."

" _Oh, are you still coming to Abuela's dinner tonight?"_ Gabriella inwardly groaned, how could we forget about her Abuela's birthday dinner.

"That is tonight, don't worry Mom I'll be there."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure Mom. I'll be okay."

 _Álrighty, I was just calling to check on you. I'll see you tonight."_

"See you later Mom."

* * *

Gabriella used her old house key to get in, everything was the same in the childhood home. Right down to the little things that it home, the markings on the wall in the kitchen that took track of Gabriella and her sister's height through the years, the random line of permanent marker on the wall in the living room that Tina left. She followed the music and the aroma of food outside, she found her close family members outside partying. Her Mom only has one sibling so she comes from a particularly small family. Her cousin, Emerald was the first person to see her and the two cousins shared a hug.

"Gabi, it's been so long!"

"I know, how's New York, Ms. Model?" Emerald blushed

"It's great Gabi, I booked a fashion show for Vera Wang."

"That's great-Ah!" Gabriella squealed as she lifted off the ground and was spun around. When her feet were back on the ground the culprit was Emerald's older brother, Manny. Her ruffled her hair which made Gabriella pout her lip.

"You're such a jerk, Manny, you know I don't like that."

"That's why I do it."

"Gabriella!" She looked up and saw her parents approaching her, she hugged both of them

"How are you feeling honey, your mother told me you were sick," Greg asked worriedly

"I'm fine Dad, I probably caught it from one of my kids."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Greg beamed

"Me too, oh can the three of us talk later on tonight. I have something to tell you guys."

"Of course, is everything okay?" Maria questioned

"Uh, I'll tell you guys later." Maria got the hint that Gabriella didn't want to go into too much detail so she dropped it.

"Okay honey, go and see your Abuela. You know she's dying to see you." Gabriella walked to the table and smiled when she saw her Abuela sitting at the head.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella's grandmother didn't speak English and she was actually one of the first people to teach her Spanish. She hugged her before taking a seat beside her.

"How are you doing Abuela?"

"I'm fine, happy to see another year. How are your students?"

"Amazing, they're so excited for the holiday season. That's all they talk about." Gabriella gushed

"That's nice, when are you going to settle down and have children of your own?" Gabriella looked shocked at Abuela's question if she only knew.

"Abuela, I'm not looking for a husband anytime soon. I still like my single life."

"Well, I want to see some greatgrands from you before I die of old age."

"Abuela, you're not going anywhere, you're only 70." Abuela giggled warmly

"You know what I mean." Abuela examined Gabriella's face closely.

"Abuela?"

"Something's different about you, in your face, it looks different."

"Abuela, are you trying to say my face got fatter?" Gabriella playfully teased

"That's not what I meant, seriously something is different about you."

"Everything's the same Abuela." Abuela raised an eyebrow, she always knew one of her grandchildren were lying, especially Gabriella. She was an awful liar.

"Gabriella, I can tell you're hiding something from me. Be honest with me." Gabriella opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Abuela nodded understandably, she grabbed her hand and started to rub it.

"We'll talk later." She smiled warmly as Gabriella nodded her head and kissed Abuela on the forehead.

The party had moved inside, and everyone left except for Gabriella's Aunt Marcella, Emerald, Mario, Carmen, Gabriella's sister's Angel and Tina and Abuela. Gabriella, her cousins, and sisters were looking at a movie. Then Gabriella's phone buzzed, just as Maria was walking past.

"Mom, can you pass me my phone?" Maria grabbed Gabriella's purse and was handing it to her when it fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maria said bending down to pick it up., Gabriella got up and helped her.

"It's ok Mom." Then Maria saw a picture, she picked up and looked at it closely. Gabriella's eyes widened, she knew what her mother was looking at.

"Is this what I think it is?" Maria asked standing up. Gabriella quickly put her things back in her purse and stood up.

"You're pregnant!" Maria yelled grabbing everyone's attention. It was almost as if everyone froze, they didn't know what to do or say yes. Gabriella felt all eyes on her, she could see her grandmother in the kitchen. She cleared her throat before answering her mom.

"Yes."

"How did this happen?"

"Mom, you have three kids I think you know how it happened."

"Don't get smart with me, why are you having sex, Gabriella?" Maria yelled, then Gabriella's father Greg entered the living room.

"Is this true?" Greg asked, Gabriella, lowered her head and looked down at the floor.

"Yes," Gabriella said too ashamed to look her parents in the eye.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to su about? Your bastard child?"

"Dad—"

"I'm a preacher Gabriella, how am I going to stand up in that pulpit on Sunday and pretend everything's okay?!"

"You? What about me? I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Do you know who the father is?" Gabriella was about to answer when her father interrupted

"Of course, she doesn't know," Greg said his voice dripping with disdain

"Gabriella, I don't know what to say to this," Maria said

"You have to get rid of it." Gabriella gasped at Greg's suggestion. She couldn't believe that her father would even say something like that to her.

"What? No, I'm not giving up my baby."

"There's always abortion!" Gabriella was furious, even though this pregnancy wasn't planned the thought of getting rid of the baby never crossed her mind.

"I'm not killing my baby!"

"Yes, you are!" Greg yelled

"No, Dad I know what I did was wrong, but nothing is wrong with this baby growing inside of me."

"Gabriella this baby will do nothing but shame us. How do you think your poor grandmother feels?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!"

"Why? Now tell me, Gabriella, why on earth did you not use protection? How could you be so stupid?" Greg yelled

"I did use fucking protection, the god damn condom broke!" Gabriella yelled, then her father slapped her in the face.

"Greg! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriella looked up at her father with disbelief. She looked around and her sisters and mom were crying. Her aunt was trying to console her grandmother and her cousins were just watching the whole thing unfold trying to digest the situation.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Get out and don't come back until your little problem is fixed." Greg said in a low voice.

"GET OUT!" Greg yelled pointing to the door; Gabriella grabbed her purse and left the house. She slammed the door behind her. Gabriella stormed to her car, once she got into her car she made her way home. Gabriella pulled up into the driveway. Gabriella stormed into the house and went straight to her room ignoring Ryan, Taylor, and Sharpay.

Gabriella pulled out her phone and before she knew it she was calling the first person that came to mind.

" _Hello?"_

"Can you come over?"

Troy has no idea what compelled him to come to this woman's house at 10 o'clock at night, but when she called him crying he felt it tug at his heart, despite their blowup he's not evil and she's still the mother of his child, whether she keeps the baby or not. He ringed the doorbell and within seconds a guy with blonde hair opened the door. He frowned at Troy and Troy thought that he was either a friend of Gabriella's or he liked her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Troy, a friend of Gabriella's she called me." Ryan looked him up and down and shut the door in his face. Troy stood there baffled he heard voiced through the door and assumed they belonged to her friends he met at the club.

" _Ryan!"_

" _Not cool bro!"_

" _Look, I don't who he is! He could be some crazy stalker guy."_

" _She called him over here dumbass!"_

" _How the fuck was I supposed to know?"_ Troy shifted his weight as he awkwardly stood outside the house.

" _Let him in the house jackass-fuck it_ _ **I'll**_ _do it."_ The door swung open and Troy recognized Gabriella's roommate as Taylor, the one Jason was talking to, well trying to was more like it.

"Taylor, right?"

"Yeah, come in. Her room's upstairs, first one on the left."

There was a gentle knock at the door and Gabriella sat up from her bed, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had done since she had been home.

"Come in." She said weakly. Troy opened the door and was surprised to see Gabriella like that, it was the first he had seen her so vulnerable.

"What's wrong?" Troy hesitantly took a step forward.

"I told my parents about the baby." She said barely above a whisper.

"Oh,"

"I know we're not that close and we can barely be around each other without wanting to kill each other—"

"It's alright, I mean we are going to be raising a child, hopefully, we should get to know each other, good and bad."

Not even an hour later Gabriella and were sitting side by side in her bed, he listened as she tearfully told her what her Dad said to her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that and I hope I'm not overstepping, but I can't believe he actually put his hands on you, his pregnant daughter." Gabriella rubbed her cheek, her face still stinging from the hard slap.

"I'm keeping the baby, I was never going to get rid of it. I just said those things to get under your skin. I was being such a bitch yesterday and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry" Troy looked at her stunned, he wasn't expecting her to say that.

"It's okay Gabriella, and I'm sorry as well. I said some things out of anger too. Let's start over, a new leaf. Okay?" Gabriella sniffled as she nodded her head

"Okay."

"You're not getting rid of me anytime soon. I'm going to help you raise this baby. I want to be there for you and your appointments, shopping all of it. I want to be by your side." Gabriella wiped away some tears

"Thanks, Troy."

"You don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you for carrying our baby." Gabriella felt herself blush and she quickly averted her gaze to something out the window. She felt sleepiness overcome her as she yawned loudly

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Okay, we can sit here until you're ready to go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Hearing the Heartbeat

Chapter 4: Hearing the Heartbeat

 _ **Bold Italics-Gabriella's Thoughts**_

It had been a few weeks since Gabriella heard from her parents. She's only talked to her sisters and Emerald, occasionally. Gabriella tried to call her parent's house but they blocked her number.

 _ **Damn, they really don't want to talk to me.**_

Gabriella went downstairs and saw Ryan sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, where's everybody?"

"Taylor and Sharpay went to go buy your stuff."

"I don't even know what I'm having yet." Gabriella giggled

"Oh, what are you watching?"

"Project Runway." Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Ryan.

"I can't find the remote and I'm too lazy to get up and change the channel." Gabriella shook her head at Ryan.

"Well, one the remote is right here," Gabriella said walking up to the coffee table and grabbing the remote. "two, how long have you been looking at that?" Gabriella sat down next to Ryan.

"For about two hours, it's a pretty interesting show."

"Can I change the channel?"

"Sure." Gabriella changed the channel until it landed on Sex and the City.

"Oh, can we please watch this," Gabriella asked smiling at Ryan.

"Out of all the shows you pick Sex and the City."

"I'm sorry but I love my Carrie and Big."

"Fine." Gabriella clapped her hands together and then laid her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Have you been thinking of baby names?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, so far I only have one for a boy and a girl."

"What is it?"

"Aria and Matthew,"

"Are you gonna give the baby Troy's name?"

"I don't know, Troy and I haven't talked about it, it might be a Montez-Bolton baby." Gabriella didn't see Ryan's look of irritation as he quickly changed the subject.

"So, have you heard from your parents?"

"Nope, my father can't even look at me right now."

"I'm sorry-"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Gabriella said interrupting Ryan.

"Yeah sure," There was a brief silence between the two before Ryan spoke up, "let's go somewhere."

"What?"

"Let's just go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know anywhere."

"Ryan, you're crazy."

"I'm bored and you're sad, let's just do something."

"Ok fine," Gabriella said smiling

"Alright go get dressed." Gabriella stood up and went to go get dressed.

Gabriella came back downstairs in ripped skinny jeans, a white cami, and Ryan's plaid shirt tied around her waist and black pumps.

"Wow! You look amazing."

"Thanks, Ry, I figure I should try to look decent before I start to look like a balloon. So where are we going?" Gabriella asked grabbing her purse. Before Ryan could respond, the doorbell rang. Ryan walked up to the door and answered it. Ryan rolled his eyes when he saw Troy, yet again

"What's up, man?" Ryan asked, Troy raised an eyebrow at the tone but shrugged it off.

"I'm here for Gabriella." Gabriella walked up to the door and stood beside Ryan.

"Troy, why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you to your appointment."

"Oh shit, I completely forgot." Gabriella looked at Ryan.

"We can go after you come back."

"Thanks, Ry, we won't be long." Gabriella and Troy quickly got in his car and drove off.

"Why didn't you call me earlier, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with Ryan."

"Is Ryan your boyfriend?"

"Ryan? Please, he is just a friend."

"Well, the way he was looking at me I think he likes you."

"Ryan and I have been friends since pre-school."

"Okay, whatever you say." Troy teased, Gabriella scoffed

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"I don't swallow pills. So, I'm going to buy the gummy kind."

"Really? It seemed like you were a natural at swallowing about two months ago."

"I didn't hear you complaining." Gabriella easily shot back

"Neither did I, in fact, you were begging for it," Troy smirked

"Fuck off Troy you're such a fucking asshole." Troy laughed and Gabriella rolled her eyes, she knew it was playful banter, but something about this situation felt so natural.

"You know you shouldn't use foul language. The baby can hear you."

"Troy stop being such a smart ass, and when did you get so inserted in this baby?"

"Since you told me you were pregnant." Troy then turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. Gabriella got out of the car and slammed the car door shut which earned a glare from Troy.

"What did I do?"

"What did I do?" Troy mocked "You slammed my fucking car door shut."

"But did you die? No, so let's go ahead and get inside it's hotter than hell out here." Gabriella stormed inside with troy sorely following behind her.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in the maternity ward of the hospital waiting to be called back for their appointment.

"Montez?" The nurse called out from the back. Gabriella stood up and then looked at Troy who was still sitting down.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Oh, you want me to come with you?"

"Uh, yeah." Troy stood up and the two followed the nurse to the back and the nurse led them to an examination room.

"Good morning, Ms. Montez I'm Nurse Jackson."

"Hi."

"So how far along are you?"

"I'm almost twelve weeks."

"You're almost done with your first trimester, Mrs. Montez."

"Yeah." Nurse Jackson looked over at Troy who seemed to look like he was nervous.

"I'm guessing this is yours and Mr. Montez's first baby.'

"Oh no, we're not married." Nurse Jackson smiled apologetically

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's so rude of me to assume, then you're engaged?"

"No."

"Are you guys dating?" Nurse Jackson asked, her cheeks full-on red from embarrassment.

"More like two people who had a one-night stand and the condom broke." Gabriella glared at Troy who in returned shrugged his shoulders "What?"

"I didn't know, I just thought that…I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's not your fault, maybe some people are just too stupid to use common sense and shut up." Gabriella slapped Troy in the back of the head.

"Do you two need a moment?"

"Don't worry, that's just her way of saying she loves me and she's jealous." Gabriella slapped Troy in the back of the head again but this time harder.

"Ow! The hell?" Gabriella gave Troy the same look she gives her students when they're doing something they were not supposed to do and Troy let his head fall in defeat, Gabriella won this round.

"Ok, well then Mr.…?"

"Bolton, but you can call me Troy," Troy smirked Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Troy." Nurse Jackson blushed

"What's your name?"

"Mariah."

"Um excuse me, I'm the one with the appointment."

"Oh yes, Troy may you step outside for a few minutes while I perform a few tests on Ms. Montez here."

"Of course." Troy walked outside the room and closed the door behind him.

Back in the room Nurse Jackson was now asking Gabriella simple questions

"Ok, so you drink or smoke?"

"Nope."

"Are living in an abuse free environment."

"Yes."

"Are you considering putting your child up for adoption?"

"No."

"Do you have a stable job or career?"

"Yes."

"OK, and last question do you have a doctor that will deliver your baby?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright we're all done here, the doctor will be with you." Nurse Jackson then opened the door

"Troy, you can come back in the room now. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you, Mariah." Troy smiled Nurse Jackson blushed before room closing the door shut behind her leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"You're such an asshole you do know that right?"

"How am I an asshole?"

"Who flirts with the mother of their child's nurse?"

"This guy, I bet you fifteen dollars I can get her number by the end of this appointment."

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Why? Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No, it's stupid and immature."

"Twenty dollars take it or leave it."

"Deal." Then there was a knock at the door

"Hello, hello, hello, my name's Dr. Bailey." Said a short African American female. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Montez."

"Oh no, we're not a couple we're just two people having a baby."

"Ok, so you're?" Dr. Bailey asked Gabriella.

"Montez, and he's Bolton."

"Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty, I have a few quick questions for you Ms. Montez. On a scale of one to ten what's your stress level?"

"Three." I lied and apparently Dr. Bailey knew it

"Don't lie it only makes it worse."

"Ok, it' probably an eight."

"That is not good Ms. Montez. I don't want to scare you but stress is a leading cause behind miscarriages."

"I know, I know my parents and I are having some difficulties with my decisions about this baby."

"I understand but do whatever it takes to get that stress down. Are you thinking about a natural birth?"

"I'm considering it."

"Alright, I'll have Nurse Jackson give you a list of the doulas, along with their numbers, that work with this hospital. Now, do you have any questions for me before I continue with the appointment?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Alright, legs up." Dr. Bailey grabbed the probe and applied lube onto the tip

"You're gonna feel a little discomfort." Dr. Bailey said before placing the probe under Gabriella's gown. Dr. Bailey turned on the screen

"Ok, there's the placenta, the amniotic sac, and there's your baby." Dr. Bailey turned on the sound and a strong heartbeat filled the room.

"That's my baby?"

"Yes, and he or she has a very strong heartbeat." Dr. Bailey smiled

"Oh my God," Gabriella said tearfully

"I want you to set up another appointment Ms. Montez and it's also about time you look for a doctor to deliver your baby."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"Ms. Montez, I also want you to make sure you're stress-free during these next few months. This is a very important stage in your pregnancy and I want to make sure everything is A-Okay with the little one." Dr. Bailey smiled, for some reason, Gabriella felt extremely comfortable with Dr. Bailey

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"Alright you can check out at the front and Nurse Jackson will have pictures for you two." Dr. Bailey grabbed the chart and stood up to leave the room

"Oh and Mr. Bolton I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my nurses. Thank you very much and have a good day." With that, Dr. Bailey left the room leaving Troy with a stunned look on his face. Troy then looked at Gabriella

"Don't look at me, that's what she said." Gabriella laughed

* * *

After Gabriella paid for the appointment, scheduled for another one with Dr. Bailey, and Troy got their pictures he drove her back to the house. The whole car ride Gabriella was looking at her sonogram pictures. She was so in awe that there was a life growing inside of her.

"We're here." Gabriella looked out the car window and saw that they were outside her home

"Thanks for taking me to my appointment."

"No problem, I'll be here again next month."

"You know I was thinking about going shopping next weekend for the baby and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Sure I'm not working so I'll be here." Gabriella then realized that she's about to have a baby with this man and she doesn't even know what he does for a living.

"What is it that you do?"

"Well, I'm one of the Drama teachers at my old high school, I coach the basketball team there with my dad, and I also coach the golf team. What about you?"

"I teach 4th grade and I own my own dance studio. I just opened it about two years ago."

"Wow, I would've never taken you for a teacher."

"I've always loved teaching, at first I thought I wanted to be a lawyer but I took an Education class as an elective and I fell in love with it. So, I changed my major to Elementary Education," Troy smirked as he listened to Gabriella talk about her job. He noticed the way her eyes light up when she talked about her passion for kids and how she loves it when her students get something right. Wait, why was he thinking about her like that? They were just two people co-parenting, he's not supposed to have romantic feelings for her.

"Troy?"

"Hm, what?"

"Nothing it just seemed like you were zoned out for a minute."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, so back to the topic we're going shopping next weekend."

"Sure, text me what time."

"It'll be in the afternoon, but I'll text you so you don't forget. You might be on a date with that Nurse." Gabriella teased

"You're not gonna let that down are you?"

"Never, you brought this on yourself." Gabriella laughed, Troy thought she had the best laugh, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Great, well I'll see Saturday."

"See you, Troy." Troy then touched Gabriella's stomach "see you later, baby."

"What are you doing?"

"They say if you talk to the baby it's good."

"Can you stop touching my stomach?" Troy quickly removed his hand

"Bye." Gabriella got out of the car and Troy made sure she was inside before driving off.

"Gabi!" Gabriella turned and saw Ryan sitting in the living room

"Hey, Ryan."

"You ready to go out?"

"What? Oh yeah sure." Gabriella couldn't help but feel butterflies after Troy talked to the baby. It was something about the sweet gesture that made her look at him a different way.


	5. The Date That Wasn't a Date

Chapter 5: The Date That Wasn't a Date

Gabriella sat in the office of her dance studio typing up schedules for the summer when her phone started to ring. Gabriella blindly reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Dynamic Movements Studio & Company. This is Artistic Director Gabriella Montez speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey, Gabi!"

"Hey Emerald, what's up?"

"So I'm parked outside the studio and my car is filled with baby shit."

"Um, I'm still in my first trimester, face ass."

"Okay be ungrateful. I'll return all of this shit right now. You're lucky I bought your ass anything." Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"Come inside I'm in my office."

"Alright." A few minutes later Gabriella heard a knock at her door

"Come in."

"So, I think I've bought out the entire Babies R Us."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to Gabs." Emerald sat down in one of the chairs. "How you been?"

"Good, the baby's fine I heard the heartbeat last week."

"That's good Gabi, but really, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I haven't heard from anybody."

"Mario hasn't called you?"

"Nope, I've tried reaching out to him, you know he's supposed to be teaching our Adult Fitness class, but he bailed."

"I'll talk to him, Gabi. That's not fair to you at all!"

"It's alright Em, I'll be cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have other fitness friends. Now you have to show me what you bought."

"I don't feel like showing you, so I'll tell you."

"Lazy."

"I don't care. I got you basically onesies and socks. I didn't want to get you too much because that's what a baby shower is for but yeah. I got you some crib beddings too. Also, some premie clothes in case your baby's extra tiny like you were."

"How would you know? You were five when I was born."

"I remember! You were like the tiniest out of all of us."

"Shut up."

"Have you heard from your parents?"

"Nope, I tried calling them but they blocked my number."

"What about Tina or Angel?"

"They just let my call go to voicemail."

"Damn, I'm so sorry Gabi. I really am."

"It's okay, I can handle this. Lots of women raise babies by themselves." Emerald looked at Gabriella with sympathetic eyes.

"So, are you going to stay with Tay and Sharpay?"

"Why wouldn't I stay?"

"I mean, you're about to have a baby. Does your place even have an extra room?"

"I never thought about it when you put it like that."

"If you need a place to stay, I have a couple of spare bedrooms. One for you, and one for the baby."

"I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Gabi shut the hell up. If you were going to be a burden then I wouldn't have offered."

"I'll talk to Shar and Taylor about it when I get home." Emerald was about to respond when Gabriella's cell phone started ringing.

"Hold on Em." Gabriella picked up her phone and answered it

"Hello? Oh yes, Hi Mr. James."

 _"Hey Gabi, did you forget about the violin recital?"_

"Oh shoot! I said I was going to volunteer, I'm sorry. I'm on my way, I'm leaving my studio right now." Gabriella quickly ended the call and started to gather her things.

"What? What's up?"

"I forgot I volunteered to help out at the recital at the school. Shit, I don't have a sub and it's 5:50. Damn it."

"Gabs, call down. Do you forget I work here too? I can sub your classes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'll just clean the dances. It's easy."

"Em, you're a lifesaver."

"No prob, now get to the school."

"See you later." Gabriella quickly hugged her cousin before speed walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, it's Montez," Gabriella smirked as she approached her fourth-grade teammates, Joshua Hunter and Lynn Sykes. Josh was a tall African American man, his smile could brighten up an entire room. Gabriella often says he looks like he could be Idris Elba's son. Gabriella met Joshua during New Teacher's Orientation, she noticed that no one would sit next to him so Gabriella took the chair next to him and they've been friends since. They didn't know they were working at the same school until they came in to set up their classroom. Lynn, an American Asian woman, joined their team this school year. She had heard rumors that Gabriella and Joshua were extremely cliquish and didn't like new teachers, but as soon as Lynn met them she found out that was completely untrue and the three of them had become the best team in the school.

"Where the hell were you?" Lynn asked

"I forgot and went all the way across town to my studio. I may have broken a few traffic laws getting here."

"Well, you're on program duty with me," Joshua smirked,

"Great, I get to stand next to you the entire time."

"You know you love me."

"That's debatable, Hunter." Gabriella walked off to her classroom to be her things down. Gabriella started teaching at East Elementary the September after she finished college. She earned her Education degree at Stanford and when she came back home after graduation, she saw that East Elementary was hiring for a fourth-grade teacher and here she is, four years later and she loves it.

"Hello, welcome to the Fall Recital." Gabriella had probably said that about fifty times.

"Hey Montez, we're going out for drinks after this. Wanna come with?" Gabriella smiled apologetically

"No, I have to get back to the studio and finish up some business." Gabriella hadn't told her co-workers, let alone her boss about her pregnancy. She wanted to wait until she reached the three-month mark before she told anyone else.

"This the fourth time, everything alright?"

"Yeah, just busy. It's still enrollment time at the studio, so I got a lot on my plate."

"Okay."

"Hey Ms. Montez," Gabriella looked and smiled when she saw Aria's mom approaching her. They shared a brief hug before she handed her a program.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Tiffany smiled suggestively

"Tiffany I'm—Gabriella?" Gabriella frowned when she saw Troy standing before her.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You don't have any kids, do you?"

"For your information, I'm a teacher here.

"Wait, you two know each other? How and when did you meet my brother?"

"This the brother you were talking about?"

"You were discussing me?" Troy exclaimed and Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Troy, I was trying to set you guys on a blind date, looks like you guys didn't need me to do anything." Tiffany smirked, "I'm going to find a seat, see you in there."

Troy waited for Tiffany to walk away before turning his attention back to Gabriella.

"Wow, what a small world."

"It really is," The two looked each other as Troy started to nervously scratch his neck

"So how are you and the—"

"Fine." Gabriella said quickly, cutting Troy off. He frowned at her and she motioned her head toward Joshua and Troy got the hint

"That's good," Joshua cleared his throat and gave Gabriella a knowing look, she rolled her eyes and handed Troy a program.

"Enjoy the show, Troy."

"Thank you, Ms. Montez." Joshua eyed Gabriella and she purposefully avoided his gaze

"You can stop giving me that look Josh."

"So, is that why you've been turning down our happy hour, you found someone else to help you destress?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business and it was literally a one-night stand."

"Does he have any friends or brothers?"

"How would I know and I thought you were with Kent."

"We broke up a couple days of ago, we wanted different things. That's not the point, who is he?"

"Shush, the show's starting." Gabriella smiled smugly as she walked off to find a seat in the back.

* * *

"Hey Em, how did practice go?" Immediately after the recital, Gabriella called her cousin to check on her studio.

" _It was fine Ella, I cleaned up the dances. I even recorded it for you, do you want me to convert it to a DVD too?"_

"Don't be an asshole, do you mind locking up for me? I thought I would be up to it, but my feet hurt and all I want to do is go home and eat a burger."

" _I don't mind Ella, I'll come by tomorrow and drop off the stuff I bought."_

"Oh shit! I forgot all about that! I can swing by real quick—"

" _Gabriella Montez, take your pregnant ass home, eat and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Fine, see you later Em."

" _Bye Ella!"_ Gabriella ended the call and checked her room one more time to make she had everything before leaving. As she was walking to her car, she saw Troy waiting beside it.

"Hi." Gabriella said questioningly "Are you some creepy stalker serial killer because I don't need that trait passing on to this kid."

"Aw man, you found out about my secret double life. How will I ever go back to live in society." Gabriella shook her head

"Seriously, why are you out here?"

"I noticed that your car was one of the last ones left, I wanted to make sure you got to your car safely."

"Thanks for waiting. I guess I'll see you around." Gabriella turned to walk away and Troy grabbed her hand.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat.

"Troy, it's 9:00 and I'm sleepy."

"Your pick, wherever you want." Troy looked at her with puppy dog eyes

"Stop looking at me like that, meet me at the Five Guys across the street from East High."

"Yes! It's a date!"

"It's not a date, Bolton."

"Whatever you say, Montez."

* * *

"So, you've lived here your entire life and we've never met?"

"I don't know how that works either, Bolton." Gabriella sloppily ate the messy burger, some people stared but she didn't care, in her opinion, this was the best burger that she's ever eaten in her life. "I lived in the neighborhoods, my best friends went to West High and I went to Catholic school."

"West High?"

"Um, yeah. Don't tell me you went there too?"

"No, I played basketball for East."

"Oh, say no more, I know all about the East High and West High rivalry." Troy laughed

"Yeah, looking back on it, it seems kind of silly." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"It's high school, doesn't everything seem silly." Gabriella smiled and ate her last bite of the burger. She eyes Troy's barely touched burger and raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna finish that?"

"Nope, it's all yours." Troy slid the burger over to Gabriella, which she graciously took. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters, Christina and Angela. Angela is the oldest, I'm in the middle, and Christina is the baby. What about you, is Tiffany your only sibling?"

"I have five siblings."

"Five? Are you the baby?"

"Nah, I'm the oldest I have a twin sister, Tiffany, you already knew that, then it's Aaron, Hannah, Chase, and Mila, she's 3.

"Say what now?" Troy snickered at Gabriella's shocked expression

"She was an 'oops' baby, my parents had five kids back to back. My mom said was done after she had Chase and then when they were 45 they got pregnant with Mila."

"Wow, what does it feel like to have a sibling that young?"

"It's okay I guess, I was already out of college when she was born so, I didn't really have to live at the house."

"Wait, if Tiffany is your age, that means she had Aria young?"

"Yeah, at 16 and she had Aria's little brother at 19. Her husband, went into the Air Force after high school and they got married when they were 21."

"Is he still active?"

"Yeah, he's going to retire next year.

"What—"

"Excuse me?" Gabriella was cut off by a Five Guys worker

"We closed ten minutes ago, so I'm going have to ask you two to leave so we can clean up."

"Thanks for taking me out and letting me eat your burger."

"I can't have you go hungry."

"We should do this again."

"Really? I thought it wasn't a date?"

"Shut up, I mean hanging out, getting to know each other."

"We're going baby shopping on Saturday, remember?" Gabriella rubbed her nose.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Can you pick me up since you have a truck?"

"Sure, see you Saturday." Troy winked, Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

"Bye Bolton."

* * *

That next day Gabriella woke up nauseous, she wanted to call out sick but she had to give a test and she didn't want to use her personal day. So, she toughed it out, luckily there was an adjoining bathroom in her classroom. So, whenever she felt her nausea coming she would quickly excuse herself to the bathroom. The end of the school day dragged its feet but as soon as the last student left for the weekend, she slumped down in her chair.

"Gabi?" Gabriella groaned out loudly, Lynn was walking into her classroom and all she wanted was some peace and quiet

"Lynn, please I just need a moment."

"I just want to make sure you're okay, you've been running to the bathroom all day. You didn't touch your lunch, what's up?" By now Lynn had walked over to Gabriella's desk.

"Don't tell anyone else, not even Josh."

"Promise, now spill." Gabriella looked at Lynn like a big sister, she's about six years older than her and she's been teaching for almost. Gabriella exhaled heavily and looked up at Lynn.

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella said quietly, Lynn engulfed Gabriella in a hug and yells out happily

"OMG! Congratulations honey!" Lynn wasn't sensing Gabriella's excitement, she pulled away from the hug and Gabriella was barely holding in her tears. "Gabi, what's wrong honey?"

"Lynn, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not married, I don't have my own place. In nine months I'm going to be responsible for a human. I'm not ready to be a mom, I don't know the first thing about being a mom. The one person I want to talk to the most doesn't want shit to do with me."

"Gabi, look at me. Do you have friends?"

"Yeah," Gabriella wiped her eyes

"Is the father going to help you take of that baby?"

"Yeah,"

"Then everything is going to work out." Gabriella opened her mouth to protest but Lynn grabbed Gabriella's hands, "I know you want your Mom to tell what to do if this happens or that happens, but if you have all of these people in your support corner, that baby growing inside you is going to be the most loved and cared for baby ever and you know why?" Gabriella shook her head meekly, "Because you're going to be their Mom. I know everything seems scary right now, but I promise you, the moment when they put that baby on your chest and you get to hold him for the first time, there's not a love greater. Believe me, I have two and that first time I physically saw them, I can't explain it. I know you'll be fine if you need anything just ask me." Gabriella hugged her friend

"Thanks so much, Lynn."

"Just don't ask me to babysit, not before they're potty trained." Gabriella giggled

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Lynn. I didn't mean to dump that on you." Gabriella wiped away her tears.

"Don't apologize, believe it or not, I felt the exact same way when I was pregnant with Tyler and I was married, it's perfectly normal."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't get pregnant during a one-night stand."

"No, but it was in a bathroom at Moe's Bar after the NBA Finals. We were drunk and we had sex in the bathroom. Then a month later, I found out I was pregnant with Tyler. I wasn't ready Gabi, I was freaking out. I was in my first year of teaching, Jacob had jut started working at his firm, we didn't even have furniture in our house. My whole pregnancy I was worried if I was going to be a good mom, is he going to like me, am I going to like him? As soon as they put him on my chest, all of my worries went away."

"Thanks, so much Lynn, I really needed this talk."

"Of course, whenever you need someone to talk to or someone to listen, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go home, eat some good food. It's Friday, you better not be in here past 3:30." Lynn laughed as Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully

* * *

Gabriella felt a whole lot better after her talk with Lynn, she wished that her mom would talk to her though, but now that she can talk to Lynn, she'll feel so much better about things. Once Gabriella was inside her home she kicked her shoes and dragged her feet over to the sofa in the living room and plopped down on it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the peace and quiet. Just as she was about to fall asleep,

"Gabi?" Ryan whispered, Gabriella inwardly groaned, she opened one eye and saw Ryan standing over her. She sighed as she sat up

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner?"

"Uh, sure, are we waiting for Shar and Taylor?" Ryan nervously laughed

"Uh, no, no. It's going to be just the two of us," When Ryan saw the look on Gabriella's face, he thought she was changing her mind "unless, you want to wait for Shar and Tay, is that'll make you feel better." He quickly added.

"Ryan, it's fine. Let me go change my clothes."

"Okay, I'll be down here." Ryan waited until Gabriella was completely upstairs before he did a quick celebratory dance. Ryan sat on the sofa and played on his phone until Gabriella came back down.

Ryan checked the time and noticed it had been almost twenty minutes since Gabriella went upstairs. All of these thoughts ran through his head, what if she passed out again, what if when she passed out she hit her head. Ryan didn't need to think of anymore scenarios as he raced up the stairs to Gabriella's room, he opened the door and relaxed when he saw Gabriella fast asleep on her bed. He smiled warmly as he placed her covers over her, he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Gabi, I love you." Ryan whispered before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
